


Weekly Maintenance

by Sylvesha



Series: Femslash Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvesha/pseuds/Sylvesha
Summary: Hermione sees Luna on Wednesdays





	Weekly Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prompt # 483 - Split at femslash100 on LJ.

Hermione sees Luna on Wednesdays. A perfect break to the week, an easy lie to tell (there's nothing _suspicious_ about a Wednesday).

Anticipation always makes her angry and horny as hell until she's ready to explode when she arrives. No matter what's in store, it's always amazing.

Sprawled across Luna's bed, arms shackled while Luna takes her from behind with their newest toy is more exquisite than breathing.

Orgasms inspired by Luna as she murmurs filthy things into Hermione's ear--letting go like this is more than worth returning to the mundane once Thursday rolls around and they split again.


End file.
